Problem: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{9z}{5} - \dfrac{z}{5}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $a = \dfrac{9z - (z)}{5}$ Combine like terms: $a = \dfrac{8z}{5}$